Non-human primates play an increasingly important role in biomedical research because of their similarities to humans. The supply of this vital resource from nature has become limited due to habitat destruction and export/import sanctions. The responsibility to provide a dependable supply of primates falls heavily upon domestic captive breeding programs. To insure maximum genetic diversity within the breeding colonies and enhance their vitality, technologies must be developed to genetically monitor relatedness and paternity. Although capable of differentiating species and substantiating phylogeny, karyology and biochemical analysis have shown limited utility with respect to intraspecific differentiation/identity. Because of greater variation at the DNA sequence level, DNA profiling is a candidate for this purpose. Therion Corporation has the experience and probe resources to produce DNA profiles from many animal species, including non-human primates. Blood samples from 20 individuals of 9 species will be screened with up to 13 human-derived DNA probes. The resulting profiles will be examined for inter-individual band sharing information to assess the utility of each probe. Useful probes will be used to construct databases for each species. Long-term aims include development of kits and training sessions that will allow testing to be performed at breeding facilities. These services and products will be offered to all commercial and federally operated facilities.